The Legend of Dragoon Official Guidebook
The Legend of Dragoon Official Guidebook was released by Sony in Japan. The primary focus of the book is a detailed walkthrough over 400 pages long. It also features concept artwork and expanded information not found in the game. Because it was never published elsewhere, much of this information is still unknown and there are online projects dedicated to uncovering these details. Lore revealed includes: The armor worn by Kongol in the Black Castle is made of dragon bones, although it is unclear which specific dragon they came from. Vector, one of the three "winged executioners" in Zenebatos is half-Giganto, and is only noted as having low intelligence. Selebus, another such executioner, was an artificially-created lifeform: half-wingly, and half the same species as Zackwell (loosely translated "dark inhabitants"). The final member, Kubila, is half-human. He was alive at the time of the Dragon Campaign, uncertain of which side to take in the conflict. Though, that would not matter, as both factions generally abhorred individuals of mixed species. During the Dragon Campaign, there were additional Dragoons besides the legendary seven. However, not all of them had the strong will or discipline necessary. In the developer commentary, when a person becomes a Dragoon there is a battle of wills between the wielder and the dragon. If a wielder could not harness the power, the spirit of the dragon could wrest control and take over, with the capability of causing massive destruction. Apparently Rose's explanation of entering insanity to transform is a callback to these other Dragoons that could not properly tame the Dragon's spirit. The Divine Dragon once shared the title of God Dragon King with another dragon. The two fought in the past with the Divine Dragon coming out as the victor. Belzac, the original Golden Dragoon, was a 31 year old human and stood 6' 10" tall. He was also of a certain bloodline, probably Giganto. Dragons are ranked into seven different levels. The number of eyes a dragon has determines its rank and power, to a maximum of seven eyes. The Divine Dragon is one of two top-rank dragons with its seven gleaming magical eyes - the other both unnamed and its fate unknown. When a dragon of sufficient power dies, its "eyes are dragged together" to form the Dragoon Spirit - but it must be claimed right away, or the power will expire. It is unknown whether there is a minimum eye-count required for a Dragoon Spirit to form, however. The lowest ranked dragons are the Pseudo Dragons. Dragon ranks also apply to the Dragoon Spirits. The number of eyes in a Dragoon spirit will match the original dragon that died to create the spirit. This count appears to be reflected on the Dragoon headbands, but some arrangements do not match between in-game art and the FMVs. As a rule, Dragoons can only control dragons that are at least one rank lower - one less eye - than their spirit. This allowed Greham, using the six-eyed Jade Dragon's power, to control Feyrbrand, a wind dragon with three eyes. Lenus, wielding the Blue Sea spirit with six eyes, took control of Regole who had four. Rose's Darkness Dragoon spirit, at six eyes, would be just high enough rank to take Michael, of five eyes, as her vassal. All Dragoon spirits featured in the game, sans the Divine spirit, have six eyes or the second-highest ranking.